


Routine is something we curse and wish for at the same time

by Tren



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen, long POV of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long rant on routine in life as we go through Ross' life. Spoilers for his backstory in second arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine is something we curse and wish for at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do, when I don't have a mood for writing anything plotful. I vomit words and try to make something entertaining out of it. I feel sort of ashamed about this really. But I thought, Senyuu is short on fanfics so why not? So it is sort of experiment to see if there is sense uploading those things. I'm still a beginner when it comes to fanfic writing after all~

Sion lived long enough to know that the most dangerous things were the ones that were the most mundane. That is to say things that you got used to. Humans were conditioned to fear unknown. That was why they were very careful about anything that was out of normal. Any change in routine would be immediately spotted, analysed and then dealt with appropriately. Any stranger would be meet with suspicion. Any unknown noise would cause one to be on guard.

That was how humans functioned.

And that was their biggest flaw. Well, maybe not only theirs. Demons also seemed prone to this weakness. Anything seemed, really, when one thought about it.

Nobody could resist the thing known as routine.

It looked unassuming. It crept on you like addiction. Routine was addictive once you found your kind of routine. And even if you didn’t it was difficult to give up the old routine for the new one. But what was the scariest was you didn’t notice this at all while inside the routine. Routine didn’t seem to be anything bad. It was normal, it was ordinary, it was everyday. It seeped through you until you thought about it as the thing that belongs to you, the thing you deserve. People believed they deserved their everyday life like nothing else. Their world, their relationship, their hobby, their food, their clothes. Millions of small things piled atop each other which were gathered at some point. You can’t even specify the point. You might remember when you acquired a certain item, but usually you can’t tell when you started to truly care about it.

The point is that while unknown can attack you, routine does something infinitely worse.  
It betrays you. Stabs you in the back.

Or destroys half of your body, hijacks your friends body and then goes on to cause misery to everyone else in the world. And if there isn’t enough beings for that, creates some more.

Ross was afraid of routine, because he was pretty sure there was nothing worse than sense of loss and betrayal in the world. At least out of the horrible things that he had seen or experienced in his life he wasn’t able to find anything worse.

So he tried to resist it. When he became Creasion he tried to avoid routine. He wouldn’t get attached to anything or anyone. He would just try to reclaim whatever was left of his past life. At least save Crea. Only that…

But even then routine would try to claim him. He knew he was beginning to lose himself in the days filled with battle and bloodshed. He had enough of everything. So he decided to seal himself. Escape or more realistically speaking postpone everything.

Better, stop being human. He always thought swords had it easier. Why not become one. After all swords don’t have hearts. It was better to be unfeeling weapon. He thought of himself as one anyway.

Unfortunately, he became a magical sword so he had some sort of sentience even in that form, but less of it and he felt less burdened and there were moments when he could even forget he had feelings and the time continued to pass and it passed and passed until…

Return was sudden and definitely unplanned. Though he felt some relief after returning to being human. He wasn’t sure he should. Sometimes he needed to remind himself that he was human. This time the world decided to do assure him of his own mortality by throwing at him a boy and a tornado.

It was a weird combination, but as he would learn later the boy attracted strangeness like a magnet. At first Creasion paid more attention to the tornado than the wannabe hero he had meet, mostly because tornado posed a very immediate danger, while the boy was of the harmless sort. He somehow ended up deciding to travel with him later. It was a whim really. At least that was how he explained it to himself, but when he thought about it later realized that maybe it was yet another result of Alba’s strange inclination to drawing weirdness towards himself (and Ross understands he probably qualifies).

The boy was young and naïve. Still not tainted by the harshness of the world, still full of dreams and hopes, things that Ross had long since lost. It was somehow refreshing to encounter something like that once again. To live in the world where hope exists, where happiness exists, where future exists. 

He let his guard down.

He only realized it much later.

The daily routine, the battle routine, the comedy routine. All sorts of routine crept upon him and the boy. He should have known better and yet he allowed it to happen.

Once again he had things he didn’t want to lose. He didn’t want to go back to not having anything. It was dark and lonely and now that he grasped a new life he couldn’t let go.

He was weak like that.

So he continued to smile as if nothing was wrong when his old life had caught up to him. It was the only thing he could do. Maybe he could deal with the crisis without using his magic. He wasn’t the only person who wanted to save the world. Surely, someone could do it this time. Take part of his burden. He deserved to have his new life. He deserved to laugh alongside somebody! He deserved to be happy!!

But reality didn’t allow that.

And once again his everyday betrayed him as the boy was sliced in half.

Alba who he had just meet again was dead. Just like that. Alba who smiled upon seeing him. Alba who tried to be hero. Just like Crea his life was snatched away from him, before he could realize all his dreams.

He couldn’t allow that. 

This price was too high.

Because Alba was part of his routine.

His everyday happiness.

He might as well…

Ah, he threw it all away.

But they boy lived.

He returned to having nothing.

But the boy lived and could continue to be happy.

In the end the only thing that can equal one life is the other life. It made sense that he would have to make such sacrifice.

However, he would wish. Because hoping was contagious. The small wish took root in his heart once again.

‘Ah, I would like to regain some of that routine I used to have. It was fun.’

Routine was truly the most addictive thing that existed.

And everyone continued to wish for it.


End file.
